


Hope

by Pixiemixieheart



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Domestic, Fenders Family Secret Santa 2015, Fluff, Love, M/M, Moving In Together, good ending, little quirks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiemixieheart/pseuds/Pixiemixieheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for Bearhawke on Tumblr for the Fenders Family Secret Santa 2015.</p>
<p>Fenris has to move out of his Mansion for....reasons. He asks a certain Mage apostate to move in with him aswell. Fluff and feels ensue ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bearhawke](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bearhawke).



> Here you go Bearhawke :D I hope I did your prompt justice and it is what you wanted :D 
> 
> There is some art I drew for this story. I am not an artist by any means but I thought you might enjoy it :) 
> 
> http://pixievhenan.deviantart.com/art/Wisp-Kitty-580121952
> 
> http://pixievhenan.deviantart.com/art/Anders-and-Fenris-move-in-together-580121774
> 
> Merry Christmas :D

Anders snuffed out the lantern at the door to his clinic. It had been an extraordinarily busy day and his whole body ached from exhausting every last drop of mana he possessed.  An accident at the Bone Pit had seen an influx of miners pour into the clinic with a variety of ailments. From broken legs to concussions, there was even one poor soul that lost an arm.  Not to mention the usual colds, fevers, and myriad of walk in’s that he usually dealt with.

A hand on his shoulder made him jump and turn swiftly, the tips of his fingers already tingling from the (admittedly weak) fire spell he’d conjured on instinct.

“Relax, Mage.”

The instantly recognizable voice had Anders’ extinguish the spell and the tension in his shoulders vanished almost right away.

“Andraste’s pearly white ass, Fenris!” Anders exclaimed. “What have I told you about sneaking up on me like that? I swear you do it on purpose.”

Fenris chuckled.

“I never said that I did not do it on purpose. Just as I never said that I would refrain from sneaking up on you in future. That you make it so easy for me to do so, is simply an added bonus.”  Fenris smirked, something akin to amusement peppering his tone. The elf crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame.

Anders stared at Fenris unamused…or at least trying to appear so. The slight twitch at the corner of the mage’s lips spoke a different story.  In truth, Anders adored this side of Fenris. The teasing, playful side that only he saw. Their relationship had been mostly physical in the beginning. Fenris visiting Anders when he needed to release some… ‘tension’ or vice versa.  Isabela had offered on numerous occasions but the thought repelled both men, each worried the tension would only get worse.

But recently, in the past couple of months or so, their relationship had become….well, more.

What they were to each other, exactly, Anders wasn’t sure, but there were definitely feelings between them now that hadn’t been there previously.

Fenris’ brows furrowed as he examined Anders more closely. Lyrium etched fingers reached for the Mage’s face, Fenris’ thumb rubbing a spot on Anders cheek.

“You are dirty, Mage.”  Fenris said, stepping forward to rest his hand on Anders’ shoulder.

“You forgot a letter there, Fenris. _A_ dirty Mage… I’m _A_ dirty Mage.” Anders teased.

“I am being serious. Why are you covered in filth and appear as if you will collapse at any moment?”

Anders opened his mouth with the intention of answering snarkily, but the look in Fenris’ eyes stopped him. Well, _that_ and the fact that he really did feel close to collapsing.

“There was an accident at the Bone Pit this morning. It could have been a lot worse, thankfully no one died. I am knackered though.” Anders answered, pinching the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger. “Rain check?”

“Perhaps I could stay? There is something I wished to speak to you about in any case.” Fenris glanced down at the floor, every mannerism speaking volumes as to how uncomfortable he was feeling.

The way he shifted on the balls of his feet, the way he avoided looking Anders in the eyes….the unconscious balling of his fists…

Whatever he had to say, it was something big.

“All right, come on in then. I’ll just bathe quickly and then we can talk, yes?” Anders answered as they walked into the clinic, Fenris closing and locking the door behind him.

Anders proceeded to the back room to bathe whilst Fenris made his way to the cubby room that Anders claimed as his bedroom.  Whilst he washed the grime and blood off his skin, the mage could not help but feel anxious. What if Fenris wanted to break it off? Maker… what if he was leaving Kirkwall?

The thought stilled Anders’ hands and caused his breath to catch in his lungs.

To be without Fenris…even the little time they spent together as it was… the mere idea was crippling.

With a staggered breath and mustering all the courage that he possessed, Anders donned his sleeping shirt and walked in the direction of his room (cubby hole). He lifted the poor excuse of a curtain to the side and stepped in, finding Fenris fully clothed and sitting on his bed.

“You wanted to talk?” Anders couldn’t help the tremor in his voice.

“I…Yes.” Fenris glanced up quickly and back down. “I have something to ask you. There is… Fasta Vass!” the elf ran a hand roughly through his ghostly white hair. “I am no longer able to stay at the Mansion. There is talk of new owners. Both Hawke and Varric confirm they will be in Kirkwall within the week.”

_Well, shit…but…_

“Oh Fenris, I’m so sorry. If you need somewhere to stay you’re more than welcome to stay here until you find somewhere else to live.”

Anders, now certain that their relationship was not ending (and as such, able to breathe a little easier), sat down next to Fenris on the bed.

“I do not… I have somewhere… Varric has already found somewhere adequate in Lowtown that suits my needs. My possessions are already there… That is not what I wished ask.”

Anders faced Fenris fully, his hand on the Tevinter elf’s thigh.

“Just ask, Fenris. What is it you want?”

“You.” Fenris answered still unable to look at the Mage. “If you are amenable….I would wish for you to come with me. I find myself…worrying about your safety when I am not with you. The Templars…what if they had happened upon you tonight?  You are exhausted, unable to defend yourself.  I can’t…” Fenris shook his head. Anders was unable to respond, mouth agape, his hand stilled on Fenris’ thigh. “I would understand if you said no…I am aware that I am not the most affectionate of lovers…”

A sort of strangled noise escaped Anders’ lips.

“Mage?”

“You want me to move in with you?” Anders asked, incredulous.

“Yes.”

Anders knew their relationship was developing into more than just the physical, but this… he had not expected this…for Fenris to _want_ him in this way, to worry about his safety…to care.

 “But I’m a Mage..”

“I had not noticed.” Fenris answered deadpan.

“Fen…”

“Anders.”

_Anders…not Mage, not abomination…Anders._

“Yes.”

Fenris sighed. A small, almost imperceptible smile forming on his lips.

 “Yes?  You will come live with me?”

Anders smiled. He was not naïve enough to believe that living with Fenris would be easy. But Maker, there was nothing he desired more. He wanted Fenris to be the last thing he saw when he went to sleep at night and the first thing he saw when he woke up.

Without warning he sprung onto the elf before him. Wrapping his arms tightly around Fenris’ neck in a full body embrace.

“Yes! Sweet Maker, Fenris. Yes!” Exclaimed Anders.

Fenris returned the hug with less enthusiasm (but still warmly), chuckling.

“You are ridiculous, Mage.” He replied, placing a swift, chaste kiss on the Mage’s lips.

“That may be so, but you are the one who asked me to move in with him. So who’s ridiculous now, elf?”

“I am already regretting asking…” Fenris said without conviction. “Now release me so that I may remove my armour and we can go to bed. You need to rest and tomorrow you need to pack.”

“Bossing me around already, huh?”  Anders yawned and despite the comment complied, releasing Fenris and laying down on the cot whilst he waited for Fenris to undress.

Before the elf had even removed his chest piece, the Mage was sound asleep, snoring softly.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

“It’s Okay, Fen. I’m right here. We’re going to be fine.”

Anders gripped the nape of Fenris’ neck lightly, rubbing the elf’s skin soothingly with his thumb.

The warrior had been quiet the whole way from Darktown to Lowtown. Standing before the door to their new home, Fenris’ legs had faltered, his markings lighting up briefly.

Anders understood the anxiety the elf must be feeling. Fenris probably had most of the same doubts as he did. Neither of them coped well with change, with the unknown. Both of them were very aware that as soon as they stepped through those doors, things would never be the same again.

Still, neither he nor Fenris had run yet and that was a good sign. A testament to how much both of them wanted this. And Maker, did Anders want this. A home, someone to return to at the end of the day. A place to feel safe…perhaps even loved.

Fenris’ voice snapped him out of his reverie.

“Stop fretting, Mage. I am fine.” Fenris said, sliding the key into the lock.

The key rattled a little, but nothing happened.

“Errr.. “ Anders tried to reach for the door but Fenris glared at him, and his expression very much said ‘Don’t’

“Not a word, Mage.”

Anders tried to hide the snicker of amusement behind his hand as Fenris shoved the key in with more force, the points of his ears pink as he continued attempting to force the lock open.

“Maybe if…”

“I said. Not a word, Mage.”

It took five long minutes of Fenris’ grunting (and cursing repeatedly in Arcanum), shoving the key this way and that before the door finally opened.

“Well done. That showed the lock who’s boss around here.”

“I swear, Anders. One more word…”

Anders laughed, picked up his meagre bag of belongings and entwined his fingers with the lyrium lined ones of the warrior.

“Ah wait.”

“What?” Answered Fenris, his brows furrowing in that adorable manner that made Anders want to smoosh the elf’s cheeks. Of course, he didn’t do that. He did not have a death wish after all.

“Did you want to carry me through the threshold?” Anders teased, keeping his tone as serious as he could muster. “Or did you want me to carry you instead?”

“You are insufferable...”

 “Yes, yes I am.” Anders grinned. “I’m also rather charming, if I do say so myself.”

“Ugh.”

Leading him gently by the hand Fenris pulled his lover into their new home.

\-------------------------------

Two weeks.

Anders had been living with Fenris for two weeks. He still couldn’t believe it, even as he watched Fenris putting the eggs and bread that the elf had bought that morning away in the pantry. There was no denying it had been more than a little awkward so far. Fenris insisted on waking in the middle of the night and getting out of bed to check the door was still locked, the windows closed properly and the apartment was secure....Three times.

Every single night.

Anders wasn’t sure if this was just something Fenris had always done or if it was a new routine the elf had adopted for his benefit. After all, even though they were companions of Hawke that did not inherently mean that Templars would not come for Anders one day. In fact, if there was one thing that Anders knew without a doubt was that the Templars always came...it was simply a matter of time until they did.

Then again, slavers were still after Fenris. Danarius would not have given up on recovering his prized slave. Perhaps it really was just a habit he’d adopted. 

Funny, how many things they had in common when you really thought about it. 

Returning to the task at hand, Anders continued folding their laundry. Thankfully, Fenris had lifted the ‘no magic inside the house rule’. If there was one thing Anders hated, it was doing laundry the traditional way. It took far too long to dry in his opinion and it wasn’t like their small warehouse-turned-apartment had much of an area to hang clothes in.

An irritated grunt drew his attention away from his task. Fenris, stood on tip-toes. Trying in vain to place the eggs on the top shelf of the pantry.

_Awwww that’s adorable._

For an elf, Fenris was tall. But tall for an elf did not detract from the fact that the warrior was still technically short at his 5’4 inches in height....and Anders was tall even for a human. Smiling affectionately, Anders walked up behind Fenris, gently took the eggs out of his hands and reached up, placing them effortlessly on the shelf.

“There. That’s better.”

“Smugness, does not become you, Anders.” Fenris replied, not turning around.

Anders chuckled and gripped elf’s slim hips loosely, mindful not to hurt himself on the warriors spiky armour. Bending down, he kissed the top of Fenris’ head.

“I was being helpful, you broody bastard.” He said without conviction, bending lower still to kiss the elf’s neck.

“Hm...Fine.” Fenris answered, melting into his lover’s touch, tilting his head to the side to allow the Mage better access. “I suppose, it is only fair I should thank you then.”

“It would be the polite thing to do, I think.”

“Agreed.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks.

Three weeks living together and this was the first time that Anders had not returned home before midnight.

Fenris sat before the Fireplace, methodically sharpening his blade. Truthfully, the blade was as sharp as it was going to get at this point, but Fenris would go mad if he did nothing. At least this calmed his nerves.

He knew that today was going to be a busy day for Anders in the clinic. When Fenris stopped by to check up on Anders that morning (and deliver some apples and cheese for his Mage’s lunch). The panting and grunts of the heavily pregnant elf laying on a cot attested to not only a busy, but a trying day ahead for Anders. And so, with a brief brush of his hand against the mage’s elegant fingers he left the healer to his work.

But now, sitting here...

Alone.

His Mage alone in Darktown.

What if the Templars....

_I can’t....._

Fenris stood suddenly, resolved to go to Anders and be certain that what was keeping was indeed a pregnant elf and not a Templar that had...

“Fen? What’s?...Where are you going?”

The sound of Anders voice was like blessed music to his ears.

_Safe..._

“To find you! you insufferable Mage!” Fenris turned and yelled, his voice a mix between anger and panic. “It is past midnight! You should have been back hours ago!”

Anders placed his staff irately against the wall and slammed the door.

“Seriously? You’re actually yelling at me right now?” Anders exclaimed, snappily “I just had the worst fucking day imaginable. I really don’t feel like indulging your shitty mood tonight, Fen.”

Anger.

This was familiar. This was an emotion he could deal with. That other one, lingering just below...threatening to incapacitate him... _THAT_ was an emotion Fenris could not deal with.

“Vishante Kaffas! You do not live alone anymore, Mage. You _will_ inform me if you are going to be late in future! Is that clear?! I will not be made a fool by any Mage. Not even you.”

Anders blinked, an expression of disbelief clearly etched on his features.

“Wow, are you serious right now? Did those words actually come out of your mouth?” The blonde shook his head and walked purposefully right into Fenris’ personal space. “If I wanted to have every move I make tracked, I would have stayed in the fucking Circle! I don’t have to tell you _everything_ I’m doing _every_ second of the day! You are NOT my own personal Templar, Fenris! It isn’t up to you to protect the world from me!”

At the hearing the word Templar, Fenris visibly tensed up. His hands balled up into fists, his markings lighting up momentarily, casting the room in an eerie blue glow.

“It isn’t the world that I wish to protect, fool Mage!”

“Wait...” Anders’ anger disappeared instantly, his expression softened. “You weren’t talking about keeping tabs on me because of what I am...You’re not actually angry at _me_ … Are you?”

Fenris took a deep, staggered breath. It took all he had to resist the urge to break something, to lash out and do what he always did when presented with a situation he was not comfortable with. It took EVERYTHING, to look at Anders and be honest...

Not his mage, not the abomination...but His Anders.

“I thought the Templars...” Fenris sighed, glancing down at the floorboards. “It doesn’t matter what I thought. You are right, I should not...”

Anders pulled the elf into a hug.

“Oh, Fen.” Elegant fingers caressed Fenris’ cheek, gently guiding his face until emerald greens met with honey brown. “I didn’t think. I’m not used to having anyone worry about me, about my safety. I should have let you know I would be late. Sent a message with an urchin. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

“I should not have yelled. I...apologise also.”

Anders kissed Fenris, tenderly.

“Come on, love. Let’s eat something and go to bed.”

_Love...._

Anders called him love...

\-------------------------------------------

Six Months.

Six months...when did that happen? It simultaneously felt like forever and only yesterday since they’d moved in together. It was curious how this (admittedly small) warehouse had been transformed into a place that truly felt like home instead of just somewhere to sleep. One could not look upon this area and claim it was solely his nor solely Fenris’.

It was _theirs._

To the left, hanging on the wall was a bag with all of Fenris’ equipment that the warrior used to care for his armour. A bowl of apples sitting happily on their tiny (wobbly) dining table. In the bedroom, next to their bed stacks of books. Everything from simple fairy stories to tomes detailing human anatomy.

Anders’ mothers pillow rest on top of the meticulously made bed. On the mantle piece above the fireplace, a single pure black feather and a Fog warrior’s amulet, both gifts Hawke had given Fenris and he respectively that time they had been to Orlais.

Anders sighed.

He missed Fenris terribly. The warrior had left a week ago with Hawke for the Dalish Camp in Sundermount. It was the first time Hawke had not taken them both when he’d gone on one of his missions. But there had been a flu epidemic, Anders needed to remain and do what he could for his patients.

“Meow..”

The wisp kitty Anders had conjured, played happily with a ball of yarn at his feet. So what if it wasn’t a real cat?  It was enough to dull the deep pang of loneliness Anders felt whenever he was alone. Well, he was never truly alone of course, there was always Justice. But Justice was more a part of him than a separate being, and since he’d moved in with Fenris, the Spirit’s influence had dulled somewhat. Anders suspected the lyrium in Fenris’ brands calmed the spirit inside him, not unlike a narcotic.

This week though. His thoughts had been...

“Meow”

“Hey, buddy.” Anders said, picking up the stick next to him with a feather from his coat attached at the end.

Anders chuckled as the Wisp kitty pounced, trying to catch the feather just as Anders pulled back.

The door creaked open, Anders heart stopped for a moment until he saw Fenris walk through the door.

“Fen!”

The mage rushed at the warrior, kissing his elf with a passion borne of desperation and too long spent alone with his thoughts.

“Maker,” Anders said breathlessly when he finally pulled away. “I missed you.”

“I missed you as well.” Fenris replied. Then the elf tilted his head, an eyebrow raised. “Mage? What is _that?”_

In Anders excitement he’d forgotten to dismiss the wisp kitty.

“Whoops.” Anders said, letting go of Fenris and with a wave of his hand the Wisp kitty was gone. “Sorry, I know you prefer I don’t use magic inside the house when you’re home unless it’s practical.”

“Was that a cat?”

Anders fidgeted nervously with his hands.

“Well, technically it was a wisp in the form of a cat...”

Fenris walked toward the ball of yarn on the floor, picked it up and turned back to face his lover.

“I will admit, knowing your fondness for the creatures, I had wondered why you had not already taken in one of the many strays in Kirkwall. You do not need to conjure up a wisp, Anders. I would not have denied you a real cat if that is what you wished.”

Anders sighed.

“I know, love. It’s not... It killed me when I had to give Pounce away. I can’t have another cat and then one day out of the blue, I have to abandon it. Our lives are not exactly....stable. If something happens to me, or if I am taken away by the Circle....” Anders shook his head. “Can we not talk about this right now? Let’s just leave it. The wisp kitten helps me cope when I feel...”

“Alone.” Fenris finished for him.

Anders simply smiled, (Forced though it may be.) Thinking about Pounce, how he’d left him behind always dampened his mood.

But, Fenris was back. Sadness and regret had no place in this moment.

“How about I prepare you a bath, heat up the stew Orana brought over this morning and when we’ve eaten, settle into bed. We can continue reading ‘The Princess and the Nug.’

Fenris smirked, gripped Anders tunic at his hips lightly, and purposefully pulled the blonde towards him.

“Or, perhaps...you would care to join me in the bath?”

Anders chuckled.

“Fen, our bath can barely fit one person in it.”

“Hm.” Fenris hummed thoughtfully, wrapping one arm around Anders waist and raising the other to the mage’s face. A lyrium etched finger tenderly tucked a stray lock of strawberry blonde hair behind Anders’ ear. “That is a valid point. Perhaps we should purchase a bigger bath. One that can accommodate more than one person. A tall skinny human and a larger than average elf perhaps?”

Maker, how he loved this elf.

And he did love him. Briefly, Anders wondered when that happened, but was unable to think of a clear moment in time. It just had.

“It’s still early. I think the store in Hightown is still open.” Anders waggled his eyebrows suggestively.  Though it was less sexy and more comical than anything else.

“Then why are we still here?”

\-----------------------------------------------

Eight months.

Danarius had come for him, as Fenris knew he would. Hawke had refused to let the Magister take him. It should not have surprised him, but it had. The biggest surprise, however, had been Anders.

The rage.

The fury.

Vengeance...

It had been glorious and terrifying at once. The power that his Mage wielded. Danarius, even with the advantage of blood magic on his side, had been no match.

Fenris had crushed his former Masters’ heart in his hand.

And that was it. Danarius was gone. His existence snuffed out in a moment.

And Anders...glowing brighter blue than even Fenris had been at that moment...embraced him.

Justice, had embraced him.

He _should_ have recoiled. He _should_ have run _._ He _should_ have lashed out as he always did....

But he hadn’t.

At the end of the battle, on his knees...Danarius heart still in his hand. Anders (Justice) fell to their knees as well and embraced him....and Fenris had embraced them back. Held on to them like it would kill him to let go...

In that moment he knew without a doubt.

He was lost.

Or perhaps, that was not the correct term.

He was _whole._

At Hawke’s request, Fenris let Varania live. But she was nothing to him. Family does not betray you. Family does not sell you out to make their own lives better.

Family fights for you, does not give up on you.

Family _loves_ you.

In that moment he knew without a doubt that Anders loved him. And for the first time in his life Fenris knew, deep in his heart that he returned that love with all that he was.

Anders was _his_ family... _his home._

\------------------------------------

Eight months.... three days, four hours.

Anders shook his head, chuckling when he opened the linen cupboard.

“Oh Fenris...”

Every time it was Fenris’ turn to do the laundry, the elf insisted on putting away the spare bedding by rolling them up. Just as he would with the blankets and bedroll when they were out in the field.

At the beginning when they’d moved in together, Anders had asked why the elf did this. Fenris had shrugged. Not really giving much of an answer other than to say that he preferred it that way.  Whatever the reason was, Anders found this little quirk endearing.

His heart warmed when he thought about his lover. His partner.

It was incredible how much love and affection had grown these past few months.

They had still not declared themselves to each other. But Anders knew Fenris was not one for sentimental words. Fenris demonstrated his feelings through actions. Anders knew Fenris loved him simply by how the elf treated him. He didn’t need to hear the words.

Sure it would be nice...but it was not necessary.

The proof was in the way the elf fussed over him. Made sure Anders ate when he spent long days at the clinic. The soft brush of their fingers as they walked. The way Fenris held him close at night, and kissed him every morning. The way the elf looked at him when he thought Anders wasn’t paying attention. The way Fenris sewed up the holes in Anders beloved coat. (That last one had more than a little surprising.)

It was in the small things.

The everyday things.

Anders ran his fingertips over one of the rolled up bed sheets and smiled fondly.

“We need to work on your awareness, Mage.”

Anders literally jumped, turning around a hand on his heart in a vain attempt to stop the dammed thing from breaking through his chest entirely.

“Makers hairy nut sack! Fenris! You know I ha..”

“Meow.”

Anders stopped midsentence and blinked stupidly.

_No...He didn’t..._

“Meow.” Came a muffled sound from inside Fenris’ cloak once again.

“Fen...why is your cloak making ‘meowing’ sounds?”

The corners of Fenris’ lips twitched, a small smile forming.

“It is all the rage in Orlais, I am told. You are not worth knowing if your cloak does emit animal noises in some fashion or other.”

Anders tilt his head, and gave Fenris an unamused look that both of them knew he didn’t truly mean.

“Fen..”

At this Fenris chuckled, and opened his cloak, pulled out a teeny tiny kitten, barely old enough to be weaned yet.

Anders eyes widened, the instinct to pull this kitten into his arms overwhelming.

“You are resisting the urge to snatch it from me. That is unnecessary. It is yours.”

Anders reflexively moved to take the kitten...then faltered.

“Fenris...I..I appreciate the gesture but...I told you...”

The elf shook his head, the hand which was not holding the kitten already holding the nape of Anders neck lightly.

“You told me, should you be taken by the Circle, or something happen to you, that you could not bear the idea of abandoning another cat. I swear, Anders. I would die before I let anyone take you from me. I am here now, and _I_ will not abandon either of you. No matter what happens. I am yours.”

Tears pricked Anders eyes.

_I am yours._

For Fenris to say those words...if that wasn’t a declaration, Anders didn’t know what was.

Anders took in a staggered breath, a stray tear escaping and trailing down his cheek.

“Fen.” He whispered, voice heavy with emotion. “I love you so much.”

Anders lowered his head until his forehead rest on Fenris’.

“And I you.”

In unison, they both closed the gap between their lips. The kiss they shared was tender, unhurried. Perfect.

“Meow”

The kitten decided in that moment it wanted to escape, wriggling and clawing its way up Fenris’arm.

“Fasta Vass!”

The moment lost, they both broke out into laughter.

Anders took the kitten out of Fenris’ hold and held it close to his chest.

“Hey, little guy. You need a name huh? What shall we call you?”

It truly was a beautiful kitten. Big green eyes, its fur silver, striped with grey. Actually, were Fenris a cat, Anders surmised he would look exactly like this one.

“How about...Sir Broody Pants?”

“Ugh. That is not funny, Anders.”

The mage chuckled.  “Yes it is.”

“Choose another name. Preferably one without Sir or Pants in it. I will not have the other cats tease her because you are terrible at naming.”

 “Oh fine.” Anders chuckled, and looked at the kitten.

This kitten that reminded him so very much of _His_ Fenris.

The former slave, who even though he hated magic and had endured terrible things at the hands of Mages, had still given Anders a chance to prove that not all them were evil. This strong, remarkable man who held Anders’ heart in his hands. Who would rather die than cause him harm...who despite their differences, despite all odds... _loved him_.

Fenris had given him a home, a place to feel safe and most significantly… Fenris had given Anders the most beautiful and important gift one person could ever offer another …

 “Hope.” Anders smiled. “Her name is Hope.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Six Lily Petals, Hirrient and Elvesfromiceland on Tumblr for their ideas and help for this story. And especially to Six who Beta'd this even though she had her own Secret santa to write. You guys Rock :D


End file.
